


Middle of Nowhere

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Frame Astrays
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rudolf knew his day would come.





	Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words, 'hidden'.

Rudolf looked over the checklist on his tablet and then at his mobile suit. He hadn't been on a patrol since the last time he'd filled it out, but... regulations were regulations. Newest model, top condition, absolutely no flaws in exterior condition, fluids topped off, battery charged... 

Another day, another shift, and the only problem was the assignment. After his impressive displays of skill (and luck) in all of his previous battles, he'd been sent to the absolute middle of nowhere on Earth to be hidden away and... do his checklist every day. 

But he knew his day would come.


End file.
